1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image detection module, and in particular to an image detection module having an image detection unit with 2-dimensional motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,988 discloses an image shake suppressing device for a camera. The image shake suppressing device is mounted in a lens 32. When the camera is used, angular velocity meters 33p and 33y measure the angular velocity of the moving camera and provide the measured data to a circuit to drive driving parts 37p and 37y moving the lens 32 along a vertical optical axis, thereby compensating or suppressing blur due to vibration of the camera.
Because the lens, however, is moved along a vertical optical axis, the MTF value thereof is reduced. The compensation method has limited compensation effect and may reduce image quality.
Referring to FIG. 2, Japan patent No. 3551174 discloses a moving mechanism. The moving mechanism employs piezoelectric elements 35 to drive a shaft 34 so as to move an image detection unit 16, such as CCD, in a vertical direction, such that blur can be compensated or suppressed, and it is applicable to any lens.
The piezoelectric elements must be driven by voltage to move the CCD. As the CCD, however, is heavier than a single lens, a large piezoelectric element is needed, increasing the volume of the camera.